


tomorrow gets me higher

by alamorn



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fix-It, taking full advantage of that unreliable narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: They met up three months later at a bar on a beach in Miami.





	tomorrow gets me higher

They met up three months later at a bar on a beach in Miami. This bar was tiki themed, with more sugar than alcohol, and all the other patrons were sunburnt. No one was carrying a gun, which made up for all of that. She let Delphine sneak up on her, for old time’s sake. Delphine slid her hands over Lorraine’s eyes and said, “Guess who.”

She pulled Delphine’s hands down as she turned. If they’d been in private, she’d have drawn her into a kiss. As it was, she rubbed her thumb over a memory of a bruise on her neck. “You look good for a dead girl.”

Delphine laughed, face open and warm. “I’m a poet now, haven’t you heard? Or maybe a rock star.”

Lorraine let her eyes get heavy and sultry. She stared at Delphine’s lips, watched how they curved into a smile. She was never meant for spy work, not with that smile. “Recite me one of your poems.”

“Later,” Delphine promised. “In private. Right now, let’s enjoy the sun.”

“I can see the sun anywhere,” Lorraine said. “I’d rather enjoy you.”

Delphine’s eyelashes fluttered sootily along her cheekbones, and then she met Lorraine’s gaze. Her pupils were blown wide. Lorraine wanted, very suddenly, for Delphine to look at her like that always. It wasn’t realistic, but she could allow herself a moment of fantasy now and then. Delphine licked her lips. “Alright then.”

They didn’t walk hand in hand, but their shoulders bumped. Skin on skin, in the heat of a Miami summer. So much warmer than Berlin in winter.

She was ready to be warm.

Delphine’s apartment was light and airy and open. The windows were large, large enough that Lorraine had to shove down a twinge of uneasiness. It would be so easy to snipe through them, or just to watch.

“Do you want to hear my poetry?” Delphine asked as Lorraine cased the room by habit, stalking around where Delphine sat on the bed in her one piece and loose linen button up that had fallen down to her elbows. She thought about fucking Delphine against those windows, _daring_ people to see. She dismissed the thought.

When she was satisfied, she stood between Delphine’s legs and took her face in her hands, turning her this way and that. Delphine let her, with a soft smile. No damage, no cuts or bruises. Lorraine bent down and kissed her deeply, tasting the traces of something sweet and alcoholic. “Later,” she said, and pushed Delphine back.

She landed flat on her back with a giggle and Lorraine pulled her hips forward so they were just on the edge of the bed. Then she knelt, impatient, and nosed at her cunt through the synthetic gusset of her swimsuit. It smelled of saltwater and _Delphine_.

“At this rate,” Delphine said, “I’ll think you don’t _actually_ want to hear my poetry at all.”

Lorraine huffed hot breath over her cunt, then used a finger to pull the gusset aside. “I will listen to every poem you’ve ever written,” she said. “But I’m going to fuck you first. If you want to recite _while_ I fuck you, that’s entirely up to you. I can multitask.”

Then she licked in, dipping her tongue into Delphine’s entrance, where she was already wet.

“You can’t make fun of me,” Delphine said.

She had to pull away at that. “What?”

“My poetry. You can’t make fun of me.”

“Of course not.” She teased her tongue back up Delphine’s folds, enjoying the way it made the muscles in her legs twitch.

Delphine took a deep breath. “ _When I lay my head on the chopping block, I did not know what it was_.”

Lorraine danced her tongue around Delphine’s clit, nothing direct, not so soon.

“ _I thought it was a pedestal, a foot stool, a step up._ ” Delphine’s hand slid into Lorraine’s hair, not pulling, not tightening, just there, as if she couldn’t stand not touching her. Lorraine pressed the flat of her tongue against as much of Delphine’s cunt as she could cover. “ _I did not know until the blade came down, that I was disposable._ ” Delphine whined and her hips rolled. Lorraine pressed them down with her free hand. Her knees were starting to ache, but she ignored that.

“ _How lucky that -_ ah - _that I was not alone_.”

Lorraine nipped at the tendon standing out in her thigh and made her jump. Delphine tugged at her hair reproachfully.

“ _She was not an angel, not even a fallen one. A woman, no just about it. A woman with fire in her eyes and her touch. A woman who destroyed a city as easily as she tore me apart and remade me_.”

Lorraine felt the tips of her ears turning red. As revenge, she flicked her tongue against Delphine’s clit, making her gasp.

“ _The words on my tongue are all blasphemous._ Ah - _God,_ Christ, Lorraine,” she begged, “please, Lorraine, let me come.”

“Is that part of the poem?” Lorraine asked, and glanced up the length of Delphine’s body as she fastened her lips around Delphine’s clit.

“Only for you,” Delphine breathed, meeting her gaze, looking hazy and unfocused. “Please.”

And since she had asked so prettily, Lorraine sucked and licked and worked her over her peak into a trembling mess.

When she was done, Lorraine crawled up onto the bed with her, fitting herself agains the length of her body. It was too hot to be truly comfortable. They were both sweating and where their skin touched, it stuck. Still, it was reassuring, to feel the solid heat of Delphine tucked against her side.

Lorraine dropped a kiss on the crown of her head. “It’s a lovely poem.”

“You didn’t hear the end of it.”

“I’m sure the end will be lovely as well.”

“You didn’t come.”

“I don’t need to.”

Delphine spread her hand over Lorraine’s chest and pressed down, so that Lorraine could feel her own heart beating. “Neither did I. It’s still nice.”

“This is nice.”

“Later, then?” Delphine asked, warm and teasing.

“Later,” Lorraine agreed, and pulled her in tighter.

“There it is again,” Delphine said. “In your eyes.”

“The truth?” Lorraine guessed.

“Just so,” Delphine agreed, and scraped her teeth over Lorraine’s pulse point. A promise, she supposed, and one she’d like Delphine to fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://www.alamorn.tumblr.com)
> 
> title from "Under Pressure"


End file.
